Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor
by ThePhantomFly
Summary: ABANDONED Post HBP: Starts at the end of Sixth Year. Weddings, death, and a little bit of romance... will Harry and Co be able to find Tom's Horcruxes and save their own souls in time?
1. From Roses to Roars

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor**

**A/N: Welcome to Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor. I'm Maddie! This is my very first fanfic, so be nice and review, or I won't write it anymore. This is set the day after the funeral, which is the day they leave Hoggy's.**

**Hey, one more thing! Say hello to my beta... gpotter! Her stories are amazing, go read them!**_**  
**_

* * *

**From Roses to Roars**

A cold breeze blew down the deserted streets winding through the village of Hogsmeade. Loose Honeydukes wrappers and the last of the autumn leaves tumbled down cobblestone alleyways. Closed signs were hung up on every shop door. One simply walking through the town would suspect it was deserted. But this was not the case.

At the edge of this seemingly forsaken town stood a set of magnificent double gates, guarded by two massive boars' heads. If one were to look far enough beyond these gates, a castle would be visible. But this was not just any castle. It was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The gates to this school were shut. An old woman with a black pointed hat and a deep green cloak stood before them, carefully looking around. She pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist, sending a ghostly silver owl out into the night sky. The owl glided towards the doors of the school, where it stopped at a tall, rather hairy man with a moleskin coat. The man, Rubeus Hagrid, nodded his head, almost in greeting, when he spotted the owl. Hagrid knocked on the ornate oak front door three times, and a small man stepped out.

"Come on," the little man called impatiently, and a dismal procession of some two hundred students left the vast Entrance Hall. All were quiet, a few holding back tears, each and every one holding a single black rose. Although it was the start of summer, a foggy mist hung around the ground. But that is not what made the students shiver.

* * *

Horseless carriages bumped along the dirt road. Inside them, hundreds of children sat, waiting to get home and begin their summer vacation. Very few hushed conversations were taking place amongst the students. One carriage in particular held six unusually quiet teenagers. The eldest of this group was Hermione Granger. She sat in between a redheaded girl and a very distant blonde.

The blonde to Hermione's left, Luna Lovegood, had her nose in a magazine called _The Quibbler_. This was very characteristic of Luna. She was always reading a copy of that magazine, or if she wasn't, talking about some crazy creature or another that had been reported in it.

The redheaded girl to the right was Ginny Weasley. She looked across the carriage at her brother Ron, and gave him a small smile. He gave her a tired one in return. Ginny then turned towards the boy sitting next to Ron. Neville Longbottom had always been very quiet, but in the last year, he had changed from the clumsy eleven-year-old who couldn't transfigure a quill, into a new man.

Sitting in the corner of the carriage was Harry Potter, a raven-haired boy with emerald eyes. He was staring out of the small window, deep in thought. Ginny's eyes saddened as she looked onto the pale face. He had not been eating at all since Dumbledore's death, and from what Ron had told her, he hadn't been sleeping either. The little sleep he did get was plagued with nightmares. Visions only he could see. The truth about Dumbledore's murder.

Ginny was shaken out of her musings as the carriage came to a halt. All of the occupants stood up and gathered their things, stepping out into the town of Hogsmeade.

A fantastic scarlet train awaited them at Hogsmeade Station. Knowing the routine by heart, all of the students began to board. Harry heaved his trunk onto the closest carriage and quickly set off to find an empty compartment. _For the last time_, Harry thought. The death of the greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore, had shaken the wizarding world to its very core. Harry was very close to his now ex-headmaster, and had decided not to return to the school that he was used to calling home. He had more important things to do.

He found an empty compartment by himself (Ron and Hermione had gone to the prefect's carriage) and hauled his trunk up on to the luggage rack. He grabbed a chocolate frog from his bag and ripped the wrapper off moodily.

As he viciously chewed his mouthful of chocolate, the door to his compartment opened and in stepped Ginny Weasley.

Time seemed to stand still as the beautiful redhead walked over to the seat next to Harry and sat down. Neither said a word. Harry opened his mouth to try and say something, but found he had lost all control of his vocal chords. Ginny's face was impassive.

"You know what?" she asked, leaning closer to him. The smell of flowers wafted toward his nose. _Roses? Lilies?_ Whatever the flower, he missed that scent.

"W - What?" he stuttered, somewhat shaken by her close proximity. Her face was only centimetres from his now, and he could almost taste the chocolate on her breath. _Kiss her, you know you want to . . . _the monster in his chest told him, rearing its head, almost leaving him devoid of sensible thought. _NO!_ his brain screamed back, fighting away the monster. _You can't take it back! If Voldemort found out about her . . . _

Ginny could practically hear his heart beating now, and smirked inwardly. She leaned in close, her breath tickling his ear. "I miss you," she whispered, brushing her lips over his cheek as she pulled away, sending pleasant chills down his spine.

Harry let out the breath he was unconsciously holding as she stood and left the compartment. As the door clicked shut, and her footsteps died away, he sighed and stared unseeingly out the window.

"I miss you, too."

* * *

The train rattled on. Harry still sat alone in his compartment, wishing he had the company of a certain redhead. The door opened, and he looked up from a rather boring picture of the sleeping Archibald Alderton, to see the smiling faces of Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, taking a seat opposite him. "Sorry we took so long." She pulled a well-read book out of her bag as she sat on one of the worn scarlet seats. Ron sat down beside her and grabbed one of his best friend's chocolate frogs, ripping it open with his teeth. Throwing his wrapper onto the floor, he proceeded to mutilate it in his mouth.

"Say, Ronald . . . which is the card you don't have?" Hermione asked as she lazily picked the discarded wrapper up from the ground, carefully examining it. Harry could see the shadow of a Malfoy-like smirk forming on her lips.

"Ar-ru-ru," Ron replied through a mouthful of frog. Hermione sent him a look of disgust before he swallowed his mouthful and continued. "Agrippa. She's the rarest," he said, selecting another frog from the pile next to Harry.

"Oh," Hermione stated thoughtfully. Looking almost bored, she plucked her wand from her jacket pocket and ignited the card in her hand. The smell of burning plastic reached their nostrils and Harry tried not to gag.

"What card _was_ that, Hermione?" Harry asked, waving the smoke away from his face. But he already had an idea as to the answer.

"Agrippa," Hermione smiled innocently.

"HERMIONE!" Ron lunged toward the still smouldering card, failing miserably to douse the flames.

* * *

After the fuss had calmed down, and Ron's face had faded from the alarming shade of red it had been, Ron and Harry decided to play Exploding Snap. But that quickly bored them, so they brought out the chessboard. During their break in game play, Hermione looked up from her book, and asked casually, "Do either of you know where Neville and Luna got to?"

Their reactions were exactly as she had thought they would be. Harry sat up straight, eyes wide, and Ron looked up with a shrug. Hermione simply rolled her eyes at Ron's idiocy.

"Do you think that they — " started Harry, but he was cut off by the door opening.

A very red Neville walked in with a uncharacteristic, cocky grin plastered on his face. Luna followed, looking as if she had entered the room by accident. But there was no mistaking the giddy smile on her face.

They were holding hands. Harry and Hermione shared a triumphant glance, while Ron still looked dumbstruck.

"You- and him – and her - what!" he exclaimed. Hermione started giggling, and Harry fell into full-blown hysterics.

Neville coughed and silenced the pair immediately. "Umm, we just thought you would like to know that . . . Thaweargoinout," he gushed, creating a whole new shade of red.

"What was that, Neville?" a fully recovered Hermione asked, moving over so Neville and Luna could have a seat.

"What he means to say," interrupted Luna, "is that it is the Hobsodk's mating season and we - " Neville clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Well . . . you see — me and Luna . . . " he started.

"Luna and I," Hermione corrected.

"Yes, well . . . Luna and I are going out."

Hermione let out a quite uncharacteristic squeal, and hugged both Luna and Neville. Ron and Harry clapped Neville on the back.

"Way to go, Nev," Harry congratulated.

Ron simply mumbled, "I knew you had it in ya!"

The train was starting to slow down by the time they had finished their congratulations. Neville and Luna bid the others goodbye and wished them a nice summer holiday. The trio got their trunks and prepared to leave.

As they were about to walk through the barriers separating the magical world from the Muggle one, Harry couldn't help but look back at the train one last time. He remembered being just a first year, looking up at the sixth and seventh years that towered over him. Now, all he wanted was to be that small again. No prophesy, no death, with Cedric, Siruis and Dumbledore still alive. So many lives were going to be lost, added to the countless names of people Voldy and his Death Munchers had murdered.

Many great memories were going to be left at Hogwarts, and many bad ones, too. Harry wiped swiftly at his rapidly moistening eyes. He looked back at his two best friends and smiled. They had been there for him from the start. _Forever 'til the end_, Harry thought.

As if sensing his thoughts, Hermione started to sob as they pushed their way through the barrier. On instinct, Ron slung his arm around her and let her rest her head against his shoulder. Harry joined the two, wrapping his arms around Hermione. They stood that way for a moment, together in the middle of Kings Cross Station, completely silent.

"Oh, I'm just being silly," Hermione broke the hush, swiping at her eyes and hugging the boys back. The moment over, they broke apart and got their trolleys, trying to spot their guardians.

Hermione spotted her parents first. She waved to them, then squeezed the life out of her best friends before giving them both a peck on the cheek. Harry smirked as Ron's face reddened while listening to Hermione nag them about writing every week.

Once she was gone, they didn't have to look very hard to see the Weasley clan, bright red hair shining in the late afternoon sun. Molly and Arthur were standing with Ginny on the platform, throwing disapproving looks at the Dursleys not three meters away from them. The Dursleys were sending the same looks right back at them.

"You coming with us, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"No," Harry answered. "I made a promise to Dumbledore, and I'm going to keep it. I'll be at your house as soon as possible, though, believe me."

Ron nodded and bid him goodbye. As Harry watched him walk over to his parents, he swore he saw the redhead shake his head in dismay. Molly simply frowned.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared, startling Harry out of watching the Weasley family. He walked towards his Aunt and Uncle with a fake smile plastered on his face. Uncle Vernon looked worried for a second, but regained his composure. "Come on, in the car, in the car! NOW! We haven't got all day!"

Harry sighed. This last stay at the Dursleys was going to be absolute Hell.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Th****ere you go, first chapter down! I will need at least 3 reviews to do the next chappie! I worked hard on getting Ron in character for this chapter. Do you have any comments as to how it went? Say Thankyou to gpotter for fixing up all my gramatical and... everything else errors!  
**

**_(P.S. - I know in the first version, Ginny was a bit, _violent,_ but SlayerKitty00 made me see the light. Although _I_ would be mighty peeved if the Chosen One went all mighty on my hiney. Anyway, I hope this version is better!)_**

**R&R**

**Luv, Maddie xxx**


	2. To the Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize. If I did, Coca-Cola would not exist, and I would rule the world.**

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I posted this story like 2 days ago, I know, but this chapter has been half finished for a while, so you can read it before Christmas! Next chapter (for both stories) will be next year, (probably the 2nd…) because, well, it's Christmas!_**

**_(P.S. - Revised, re-vamped and ready to review! Warning, people! There's a minor, well, _suggestive_ scene . . . not too bad . . .)_**

**THANKYOU GPOTTER! **

* * *

**To the Burrow**

Saturday, the 16th of July, was drawing to a close. The sun was setting on the flawlessly cut lawns of 4 Privet Drive, reflecting dully off of the closed windows and lighting on the drawn curtains. A light fog hovered harmlessly over the street.

Shut up in his room, Harry Potter was hastily throwing the last of his belongings together. Once in a while, he would make a half-hearted attempt at tidying up the mess that had bred in the month that he had spent in his own private prison.

With nothing more to pack, his mind was given the opportunity to wander through the past year's events. He felt a familiar stab in his heart as the realization dawned yet again that Dumbledore was gone. The old man had been his mentor, as well as his friend. He was supposed to see the end of the thrice-damned Tom Riddle! Tom Riddle, the Half-Blood. Tom Riddle, the Orphan. Tom Riddle, the Murderer. Lord Voldemort, the Sadistic Bastard.

Harry straightened up from putting the last of his old schoolbooks into an old trunk. Oh, the things he would give to ki - Well, he didn't have to _give_ anything. It was his job to kill Voldemort.

He pushed the dark thoughts aside impatiently, and instead concentrated on the fact he was about to set off for his best friend, Ron Weasley's house.

"You finished yet, Harry?" called his horse-faced Aunt Petunia. The address startled him for a moment, causing his brow to furrow. _Since when has she called me 'Harry'?_ But he brushed it off and simply left his room. He looked back before shutting the door - this room held a lot of memories, yes. Perhaps not good ones, but memories nonetheless. Sighing, he shut the door for the final time and made his way toward the stairs.

He trudged down the stairs, trunk in tow, and made his way into the Dursley's surgically clean kitchen. His aunt was standing in her apron and washing gloves, dutifully scrubbing the countertop. Dudley, the fat sod also known as Harry's cousin, was sitting at the table, watching cartoons and chomping on an energy bar (Aunt Petunia had given in to those). Uncle Vernon had been relaxing on the couch in the lounge room, but quickly came into the kitchen when Harry entered.

"Okay," said Harry, checking one last time to make sure that the straps on his trunk were secure. "I'm ready."

Something entirely strange and rather alarming happened after Harry uttered those words. His aunt burst into tears. Harry, his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley (who actually tore his eyes from the television to witness the scene), all stared at her, shocked out of words to say. She ran over to Harry and drew him into a very unexpected hug. It was a strange sight, to say the least. Not only was his Aunt Petunia _hugging _him, but he had grown throughout the year, and was now a good head above her.

"Just . . . promise . . . to get him!" she wailed, in between sobs. Harry was startled. His aunt had never shown any emotion, except for perhaps extreme irritation, towards him. Yet now, here she was, sobbing in his arms. He patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Umm . . . yeah, okay, Aunt Petunia, I will . . . " Harry assured her uncertainly. It didn't seem his aunt like was going to stop crying any time soon, mumbling incomprehensibly.

Through all the noise Petunia was making, the three men still were able to hear a knock on the door. Harry smirked. He had conveniently _forgot_ to tell his uncle that he would be getting picked up today.

"Who in the bloody hell would be calling at this time of night?" his uncle grumbled, heaving himself off his chair. He stomped off down the hall, pulling his turquoise dressing gown even tighter around his bulging stomach. Before he could reach the door, an impatient knock sounded again.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" his uncle called. "Hold your ruddy horses!" Uncle Vernon finally swung open the door, and froze at the sight before him. Standing on his doorstep was a family of five redheads, all male except the one who appeared to be the youngest. They were dressed in Muggle clothing of course, all except the one older, balding man. He looked to be in his early 50's, and was wearing a deep purple robe, a matching pointed wizard's hat clutched in his hands. Vernon growled. "You!"

Mr.Weasley looked up. "Oh, how do you do, Mr. Dursley? Perhaps you remember me, my name is Art- "

"I know damn well who you are! You're that _freak_," Vernon spat, "that blew up my lounge room! Not to mention my son's toun - what are you smirking at, boy?" Vernon turned his attention to Fred, who was leaning against his twin and smiling with a wistful expression on his face.

"Classic," was the only reply he got from the redhead. This seemed to be the last straw for Harry's uncle, for he started yelling obscenities that even the late, great, Dumbledore could not blame on going temporarily deaf. He stomped back into the house and into the kitchen, dragged his nephew by the collar back through the hall, threw him out the door and slammed it.

A baffled Harry Potter sat on the front step. After only a second, he stood, brushed himself off, and knocked. Vernon stuck his beefy face out the door.

"What the bloody hell do you want _now_?" he snapped. In the background he could hear the faint wails of Aunt Petunia.

"I need my trunk, you know. There's all sorts of magical objects in there that might explode at any moment," replied Harry very seriously, seemingly unaware of the throbbing purple vein above his uncle's eye.

Harry's statement seemed to do the trick, for his uncle paled noticeably and scurried (if you could call an extremely fat man running down the hall _scurrying_) inside to retrieve the trunk.

Uncle Vernon returned to the door to find the group huddled around a battered tin can. The young redheaded girl was squashed between the two identical ones. She did not seem overly happy about it, and looked relived when he threw the trunk (and Hedwig's cage) at their feet.

"Now leave, and don't ever darken my doorstep again, _freaks_!"

Harry gave his uncle a sarcastic salute, and was glad to immediately feel the customary tug behind his navel...

* * *

Harry's first night at the Burrow flew by in a swirl of Mrs. Weasley's hugs and treacle fudge. Before long, however, he found himself falling asleep on a familiar cot on the floor of Ron's room (the twins were staying the night thanks to Mrs. Weasley's incessant pestering).

Too soon for Harry's liking, morning came, accompanied by the smell of fresh bacon and eggs floating up the staircase. Ron was having a hard time deciding which he would rather have, sleep or food, but his stomach won and he was soon rolling down the stairs in search of the source of the mouth-watering scent.

Harry soon followed after him, and plopped down at his customary seat, yawning. Ginny sat across from him at the table, munching on her toast and reading the Daily Prophet. She caught his eye for just a moment and smiled before going back to her reading. Or so he thought.

Actually, her eyes were glued to a single spot on the page. She had more important matters on her hands. Such as trying to get the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Break-Her-Heart to fall in love with her again.

Harry almost choked on his cereal when he felt a gentle but firm pressure on his upper thigh. Discretely looking down, he saw a small freckled foot rubbing along the inside of his thigh. Light blue painted toes rubbed up against his fly briefly and he looked across the table to see Ginny smirking down at her newspaper.

She moved her foot away from his groin when her goal was accomplished. Ginny grinned inwardly as he adjusted himself uncomfortably and looked over at her. She winked, causing a scarlet flush to spread from the boy's neck to his face rapidly.

Trying to find something to take his mind off the randy redhead, Harry turned his attention instead to Molly and Ron's argument over the length of the youngest Weasley boy's hair.

"Mum, really . . . it's fine! I like it this long!" Ron whined pleadingly, guarding his shoulder-length locks from his mother's wand with his broad hands.

Molly was in the middle of serving up piles of breakfast for the twins, who ambled down the stairs in the middle of the row, but still pressed on. "Oh, Ron, dear, please just let me cut it an _inch_! You're starting to look like Bill! You'llbe wanting an _earring_ next, I suppose?" She went off on this tangent about Bill for several minuets, until the man in question's voice was heard calling out from the fireplace.

"Mum!" Bill's head shouted. "Mum, Fleur will be around in a few minutes, she's just getting the samples rea . . . is that bacon?" Since the Battle of Hogwarts, as the scene of Dumbledore's death had come to be known, Bill often experienced a craving for meat, especially if it was under-cooked. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a few pieces of the sizzling meat with a pair of tongs, and passed it through the flames into Bill's waiting mouth. "Funks," he said right before his head disappeared with a pop.

"Ooh, Mum! Does this mean she'll have the dresses ready?" Ginny squealed, dropping the forgotten paper and bouncing off her chair. "I do hope she didn't decide on the pink, but if _Gabrielle_ wanted pink . . . " she trailed off, her expression darkening at the thought of the petite blonde.

"Dresses?" asked Harry, still looking at the redhead, muttering darkly under her breath.

"For the wedding, dear. It's set for next week — you did get your invitation, didn't you?" Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized at the prospect of an error concerning the invitations. She had been planning this wedding for _months_.

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course, uh . . . must have lost track of the date . . . " But losing track of dates was the furthest thing from Harry Potter's mind. The thought that plagued him first and foremost was — _What in the bloody hell am I going to wear!_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, some of the characters are a bit OOC, but it doesn't matter that much, it's fan fiction after all! And I know Harry has a sarcastic bone _somewhere**

_**(P. S. I hope the bits I added were okay. I just realised I hadn't put much conversation in my story, so I hope it's all cool . . . And that part wasn't too naughty, was it? I didn't think it was that bad . . . I hope you all like an adventurous Ginny!)**_

**As SlayerKitty00 (my first ever reviewer! whoot) pointed out, yes the H/G break-up was peaceful, but it was a funeral, people! Okay, maybe not, but I would be mighty peeved if the great Harry Potter went all noble on my hiney. (Thanks, SlayerKitty00!)**

**THANKYOU TOOOOOOOOOOO:**

**SlayerKitty00 – my first ever reviewer! Thankyou so much for your positive feedback!**

**Aspirer – my second reviewer! Okay, so I got 2 reviews, I just needed to post this chappie!**

**And . . . My Asha-ma-lee! For being the first one to read all my chapters and send them back! You could say she's my Beta!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Selamat Hari Natal! (Indonesian, yes it is the language we have to learn at school, its so confusing!)**

**R&R**

**Luv Maddie xxx**


	3. Weasley née Delacour

Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize, if I did, George Bush would not exist, and I would rule the world.

_**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all understand the lateness of this chapter! New Years was hectic. Well not really, you can't say 3 days working on your tan in Lakes Entrance 'hectic' :P . As always, thankyou to my reviewers:**_

_**SlayerKitty00, alaskagirl24, and Rebecca (I went 2 primary school with her, she happened to get the link of my Asha-ma-lee.)**_

**(P.S Re-written (not totally) fixed up some things…. So, yeah. Go back and re-read all of it!)**

**---------**

**Weasley-Delacour**

The next week was filled with wedding preparations. Flowers, food, guests and accommodation for the Delacour family all had to be organised swiftly. Fittings were conducted for bridesmaids on the Tuesday after Harry arrived. The bridesmaids (Ginny, Gabrielle and Fleur's cousin Michelle) were all to wear strapless dresses of bone with, (to Ginny's disgust) pink trimming and a pink bouquet.

So on the Wednesday, all groomsmen got up at sparrowfart to make their way to Madam Malkin's, which specially opened its doors for the Weasley/Delacour wedding. There were so many more groomsmen than bridesmaids, with Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Harry to be fitted. Percy had been offered a spot, but he not-so-politely declined.

Harry tumbled down the stairs, followed by a heavy-lidded Ron. Entering the kitchen, the shirtless redhead plonked down at the table and reached for the closest bowl of food. After spooning the mushed peas into his mouth, he did not hesitate to spit up all over Harry and sprint to the basin to wash his mouth out.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, wiping the water from his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked over to his mother, who was stirring a pot filled with porridge, smirking at her son's stupidity. "What in all nine levels of hell was that?"

"I thought there were only seven levels," mumbled Harry, choosing a safe bowl of cereal.

"No swearing, Ronnie dear! And it was baby food. Michelle is coming from France any minute." Molly snapped.

Ron looked dumbstruck. "Fleur's cousin eats _baby food_?" Molly rolled her eyes. "I swear," he whispered to Harry, "We are marrying into a family of nutters."

Harry rolled _his_ eyes and mentally groaned. Another baby to put up with. As if Dudley wasn't enough.

**---------**

Arriving in The Leaky Cauldron, by means of floo, the men straightened themselves up and exited the tavern. Stepping onto the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, the first thing Harry noticed was the absence of the crowds of persons, fawning over the latest broomsticks and purchasing ingredients. In truth, there were only a handful of people Harry could spot that weren't Aurors.

"Aah, Kingsley!" exclaimed Arthur, spotting the tall, dark form, "I hope you will be attending the wedding?"

"Of course, Arthur. I wouldn't miss it!" replied Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep booming voice. He smiled around at the group and bid them a good day, promising to see them on the Sunday.

They continued their journey to find the ideal dress-robes, stopping in front of Madam Malkin's.

"Alright chaps, this is it," Charlie boomed, "To find the right colour robes, or die in the attempt!" He earned a number of bewildered looks from the oh-so-few shoppers. Gred and Forge laughed at their brother, linking arms and skipping in the doors. Charlie held open the door and mock-bowed Ron in, who scowled and dragged Harry inside, muttering about divorcing his brothers.

**---------**

3:00 am. Harry Potter awoke, as did the rest of the people within a 50-kilometer radius. A shrill scream made it's way up to the topmost room in the Weasley house, sending chills down the teenagers' spines.

Both quickly pulled on shirts and sprinted down the stairs, wands drawn, only to be sent back to bed a moment later, when the crying baby was shushed by it's mother.

"I am so 'zori boyz. Go back to bed, I shall put up zum slienceeng charms," whispered Michelle, ushering the boys back up to bed. "Le bébé, ne pleurent pas. Le mère est ici," She whispered in French to the bundle in her arms, closing the door and warding it.

The boys trooped upstairs, yawning and crawling into bed, asleep before they hit the pillow.

**---------**

Hermione stepped out of the ministry car and took in a huge breath. She had just arrived at her second home, and one of her favourite places in the world: The Burrow. Walking to the back of the car, she helped Arthur with her trunk, levitating it up to the house. Arthur hurried ahead of her, Crookshanks' cage in his arms, to open the door. Hermione was instantly hit with the wonderful aromas of Molly Weasley's cooking.

Sitting on the staircase leading up to the bedrooms, sat three teenagers, all looking extremely bored. Ginny looked up at the creaking of the door and squealed. Harry looked up and beamed. Ron gave her a goofy grin that, although she didn't like to admit it, made her knees go weak.

"Come 'Mione! Lets get you unpacked!" gushed Ginny, grabbing the cage from her father and letting the bow-legged cat go.

Hermione followed her friend upstairs, her trunk hovering in front of her; not noticing the longing look her other redheaded friend was shooting her.

**---------**

"On no! Ze wetheer iz 'orrible!" screeched Fleur, glaring out her window. Molly rolled her eyes. The conditions were as "'orrible" as it was aloud to be by Molly Weasley's standards.

Which meant there was not a cloud in the sky nor or a whisper of wind.

Molly smiled. The weather for her baby boy's wedding was perfect.

**---------**

"Give the bottle back!"

"Your not going to be drunk at your own wedding!"

"Just a few… sips Charlie?"

"No, Bill," Charlie smirked at his brother. Firewhisky on a wedding day? Bah. He wasn't going to let his brother ruin his chance with the woman he loved.

Bill growled.

Charlie grinned.

Bill glared.

And Charlie glared right back.

Bill blinked.

"You idiot! You don blink in a staring contest!"

Bill stormed out of the room.

Charlie smirked and took a swig of the Firewhisky.

**---------**

Harry scratched the back of his neck. He was about to ask Ron how much longer when the music started. He immediately closed his mouth, looking towards the house, only to have his jaw drop again at the sight.

Fleur's silver hair had been elegantly curled, falling in waves on her shoulders. A wreath of pink and white flowers looked like a crown on her hair and the dress she wore curved in just the right places. The sleeves puffed around her shoulders with the delicate designs of thousands of flowers. The skirt of the dress held the same design, like an upside-down rose, fanning out around her feet.

He could hear Bill's gasp. Molly and Mrs. Delacour were silently crying in the front rows. The bridesmaids sighed.

Mr. Delacour kissed his daughter's cheek and went and sat by his wife. Fleur sashayed up to Bill and he took her hands. Her eyes welled with tears as the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" 5 minuets… 10 minuets… Ron sighed and shifted his feet.

"Do you, William Gideon Weasley, take this woman to be your lawful, wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health?"

Bill looked down into his fiancé's eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Fleur Reine Delacour, take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health?"

A tear made it's way down her pale cheek. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride," smiled Minerva McGonagall, and Bill complied with enthusiasm.

**---------**

The band struck a slow tune; drawing couples onto the dance floor. The bride and groom stood in the middle of the garden at the Burrow, content swaying together, looking into each other's eyes. Harry and Ron sat at a table, sipping their butterbeers while Hermione was dancing with Fred (or George?), who had determined that this was in fact a fast dance, hence twirling her around in circles.

Ron grunted and Harry looked at him. He was watching his brother with narrowed eyes, and Harry groaned.

"Why don't you ask to cut in?" he asked the redhead. Ron blinked.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Why don't-" Harry started

'Yes, I heard you!" Ron, rubbing a hand over his face, "What I meant is, what makes you think that… _I_ like Hermione? I mean it's crazy! It's insane! It's-"

"True?" Harry offered, "Besides, I never said you liked 'Mione."

"How do you know that?" Ron replied, ignoring Harry's last words while turning Weasley red.

"I've been living with you guys for 7 years!" exclaimed Harry.

"6 Harry," Hermione interrupted, taking a break from the hyperactive twin and grabbing a glass of water.

"Whatever…" Harry dropped his voice "You've liked her since fourth year!"

"Merlin's beard," groaned Ron, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, "Am I that transparent?"

"HA! I was right!" hissed Harry, keeping one eye on Hermione, once again being dangerously swung around the dance floor.

"Fine Harry, you prat," Ron grumbled, picking himself up and straightening his robes. Harry suppressed a snigger at this. Ron punched him in the arm. Hard.

Harry, rubbing his arm where he was sure a bruise was forming, watched in amusement as a slightly green Ronald tapped Fred on the shoulder. The boys exchanged words, and Ron finally had Hermione in his arms.

Harry looked over to where Ginny was dancing with Charlie, giggling as he turned her around in circles. Making his decision, he downed his Butterbeer and strode over to the duo, asking to cut in.

The last cord of a fast song was played, and a brand new slow song began.

Ron paled.

Harry smiled.

"Put your hand on my waist Ronald!"

Harry didn't need such prompting.

"Your _what_?" Ron squeaked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. She directed the other hand to her waist and the two couples danced. And danced. And danced until they were the last ones on the floor. They danced until their feet hurt, but neither group cared, they were happy just the way they were.

**---------**

****

_Le bébé, ne pleurent pas. Le mère est ici: Baby don't cry, mother is here._

**_A/N: Sorry about the wait for those of you waiting. My muse ran away so her long-lost sister Taya had to come all the way from London to help._**

****

(P.S I hope you like the little bits of romance I have added, my story was so… Blah.)

**_I hope to get Maya back soon:'(._**

**_And I'm very disappointed! I posted chapter 2 of 'Hogwarts: 2014' last week, two people looked at it, and not 1 review! So if you want either of my stories to continue, go to 'Hogwarts: 2014', R&R, or simply read this fic and review._**

_**IF I DON'T GET 3 REVIEWS IM NOT CONTINUING! ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!**_

_**Fleur Reine Delacour: Flower Queen OfTheCourt (I don't know her real name!)**_

**_Oh and just so you know, porridge is disgusting._ **

**Oh and read Saerry Snape's 'Not Myself', I just read it on her website, 170something chapters of Slytherin Harry goodness. :P**

**(P.S I am still holding my own story ransom! If I don't get 3 reviews I will cry, and I get angry when I cry!)**

**3 SICKLES AND A DUNGBOMB IF YOU TELL ME WHERE I MAY HAVE GOT THE 9 LEVELS OF HELL THING! (I don't know whether it is an actual quote, but ill give credit where credit is due.)**

**And 50cents if you tell me where I got _that_.**

**R&R**

**Luv Maddie xxx**


	4. Wouldn't call it Paradise

Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! 20 days, how could you all survive… in case you are wondering, that was a joke? But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh yeah…. EVERYONE GO BACK AND RE-READ THE STORY! I EDITED ALOT! PLEASE PEOPLE, YOU WILL MISS SOME PLOT-POINTS! Well, not really, but the transition into relationships…. **(P.S Maya is still on Vacation, so she sent me a postcard to say re-do my chapters!)

**Wow, took me a whole hour to type this up… that's really short. It usually takes me days**

**Now, onto the story!**

**------------**

Wouldn't call it 'Paradise' 

A large building swam into his field of vision. Tumbling over antique tombstones, he made his way, partially dragged by the hooded figure in front of him.

They came to a pause in front of a large tombstone. Like an angel of Death, it loomed over the decaying remains of Tom Riddle Sr. "Remember, Draco," hissed the man who had been dragging him, turning his young charge around to face him. The boy's platinum hair was dirty from the month without washing. His eyes hollowed from the days without sleeping. His stomach grumbled from the week without food. Cuts and bruises riddled his body. All in all, Draco Alexander Malfoy looked the worst he had in his 17 years of life. "Do NOT, under any circumstances, speak unless you are spoken to! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," mumbled Draco, rubbing his left arm, were the Dark-Mark burned black against his pastel skin. They were getting close; he could feel it.

Turning around, Severus Snape continued on, keeping his firm hold on his comrade's arm. Reaching the doors to the derelict old manor, Severus released his charge and rapped on the door sharply three times. The door creaked on its rusty hinges as the lock was released, and the door opened.

"Snape," sneered a cloaked figure, standing in the doorway, "and my _favourite_ nephew." Stepping out into the dying rays of sunlight, the Death-Eater threw back her hood, revealing the lidded eyes and bony cheeks of Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco shuffled his feet nervously. Severus, however, ignored Bellatrix and regained his grip on the young Malfoy's arm, dragging him through the halls to Voldemort's Lair.

**------------**

In the centre of the drawing room at the old Riddle Manor, sat an ancient throne. It wasn't any old run-of-the-mill throne. It was _Voldemort's_ throne. And he made sure no one forgot it. Nor the fact that it once belonged to one of the four founders.

Yes, this throne truly belonged to none other than Salazar Slytherin.

The chair was made up of seven snakes, made out of the purest silver, that were coiled all around the back and sides. Their emerald eyes (literally emeralds) glistened maliciously in the light from the green-blue torches lining the dank, dark room.

The door to this room creaked open, and a sliver of light illuminated the man- no wait- monster sitting on the magnificent throne. A rat-like nose poked into the room, followed by and equally rat-like man. A 12-foot diamond python had herself curled about his shoulders, her head sitting proudly atop his stringy hair.

"Aah, Wormtail," said the ma-onster sitting on the throne, in a deadly hiss, "Bring Nagini to me. The meeting will start momentarily." The rat-like man, Wormtail, gently uncoiled the python from his body, scuttling the last few steps over to his master.

"Here, My Lord," he whispered, passing the snake over, bowing down on his knees and kissing the hem of his robes.

"Up, Wormtail," Voldemort commanded, and Wormtail complied, "Arm." Wormtail shakily extended his left arm and pulled the sleeve to his elbow. The Dark-Mark stood out even in the dim lighting. Voldemort's mouth twisted into a cruel, lipless smirk. Grasping Wormtail's arm with his bony hand, he not so gently pressed a skeleton-like finger onto the Mark, drawing a scream of pain from the traitorous, backstabbing, murderous, slimy, as- (_A/N Sorry, I got a little carried away there… can you tell I don't like Pettigrew?_). Wormtail crumpled to the ground before he straightened up and moved to the wall of the room, waiting for the aforementioned meeting to start.

The door of the room creaked open, and 30 or-so cloaked figured swept in, forming a semicircle around Slytherin's throne. 5 blood-red masks in the first row symbolised Voldemort's inner circle.

"Welcome, my friendsss…" Voldemort hissed, spreading his arms wide. A collective chill ran around the room. He seemed _too_ happy.

"As we all know," he continued clasping his hands behind his back and turning away from his Death-Eaters, "I haven't yet been able to…_congratulate_… my faithful Death-Eater, who managed to murder the one man who stood in my way of capturing Potter." He spat the word 'Potter' as if it were a piece of kneazle poop stuck to his shoe.

"Severus, I know you are here," he hissed, eyes narrowed to slits. He surveyed the group standing before him, until he spotted him. Sliding his way to the front of the room, Severus Snape dreaded what the Dark Lord would do.

"Severus," spat Voldemort, regarding the man with the stark white mask. Bowing to his master, Severus never took his eyes off him.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I seem to remember telling you of my plan," Voldemort stated, pacing in front of the Death-Eaters, "and that you agreed to it whole-heartedly."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then why," asked Voldemort, his voice rising with every word, "did you disregard them, doing the deed I left for Draco Malfoy?" By the end of his speech, most of the white-masked-Death-Eaters were starting to feel a little sorry for Snape.

"My Lord, I apologize. I-" Severus started, only to be cut off by his master.

"Snape, I do not tolerate insolence!" the Dark Lord bellowed, fire blazing in his eyes, "_Crucio_!"

Snape crumpled to the ground, tossing and turning, flailing his limbs, fighting off the screams he refused to produce. Voldemort flicked his wand, leaving Severus panting, crumpled on the ground. Turning to face his audience, Voldemort hissed, "_Draco Malfoy_."

Draco started. '_Oh sh-ugar honey iced Butterbeer_,' he thought, stepping out of the half circle. Pushing himself through the sea of masks, he made his way to the front of the room. Voldemort's face lightened and the room shivered.

"Come, Mister Malfoy," he said sweetly, (_A/N Ok, I just freaked myself out. Did I just write sweetly? I am losing it… I meant as persuasive as Voldy can sound…_) beckoning him forward. Draco came as close as he dared and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Since you have failed my previous task, I have set you a new one," Voldemort announced, lifting his head proudly.

"And that would be, my Lord?"

Voldemort flicked his wand and Draco tried not to gasp out as a sharp pain rushed through his cheek. Looking down, he saw drips of his own blood splattered on the stone floor.

"_Do not speak unless I tell you to_!" spat Voldemort, "Now boy. As you failed one murder, I think an appropriate task would be to make a _successful_ murder. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said to the puddle of blood. Looking up, he saw Voldemort smiling cruelly.

"Kill… Severus Snape," ordered Voldemort, and Draco gasped. '_How could he make me do that? The man saved my life, and he wants me to murder him_?' thought Draco. This was no time to panic.

"No," Draco spat, surprised at his bravery. '_Gryffindor bravery_,' he thought, recoiling at the notion.

"No? We will just see then. _Crucio_."

Draco almost laughed. 17 years with Lucius Malfoy had made him immune to such a curse. "Not going to work," said Draco, smirking his trademark smirk. It was a bad idea. Anger overcame Voldemort's features. He lifted his wand to say those two words that could, and most defiantly would (he wasn't Harry-bloody-_Potter_), end his life.

"_Advada Ked_-" Voldemort began, pointing his wand at the youngest Malfoy's chest. But Snape was too quick. Flicking his wrist, his wand shot out of a holster on his forearm. Thinking quick, he performed the first spell that came to mind and aimed it at Draco's shoe. Latching himself to the object, (It would have been hilarious if they were in different circumstances) he felt a tug behind his navel and was soon spinning off away from that gods-forsaken place.

Voldemort roared, his fists shaking in anger. "Find them!" he ordered, his Death-Eaters already swarming towards the door, "Find them alive and bring them back to me! Let me be the one to finish those traitors!"

--------------

The doors swung shut, leaving one last, solitary Death-Eater. His long, slim fingers slid his crimson mask of his face, as he knelt before his Lord. Voldemort looked down upon the man, a smile twisting his features, making him resemble a grotesque pug. Then he started to laugh. A bone-chilling laugh, causing even one of his most faithful Death-Eater's hairs to stand on end.

"The traitors will not spoil my mood," he hissed, his smile (if you could call it that) still in place, "Tonight, you shall execute my plan,"

Voldemort leaned down close to his Death-Eater's face.

"_Tonight, Weasley_."

----------------

**OOOOOOHHHHH im evil! An evil little cliffy that will be answered if you all GIVE BE REVIEWS!****So like it? Hate it? Tell me, your help will go a long way. **

**(Oh yea, pugs are 'grotesque' anyway, so :P)**

**Just like to say thanks to the 3 people who reviewed!**

**fake-truth86, SlayerKitty00 (as always! Thank-you!), and PrettyPrincessRen**

**Read, Review and Recommend!**

**Lots of Love and Cookies,**

**Maddie xox**


	5. Stupid Choices

Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor

**A/N: Hey hey! Sorry about the long wait. School has just started (yay rolls eyes) and I have been very busy. I'm sorry you all cough had to wait, but I thank you for your patience!**

**(Taking place at the same time as chapter 4, so just envision the Quartet swimming and sun-bathing at about 6:30 AEST (Australian Eastern Standard Time) which is still quite light)**

-----------------

**Stupid Choices**

Out the back door, across the lawn, through the old pine trees and down 'Tumble' hill was the Weasley's pond. Many an afternoon was spent wallowing in the shallows and tumbling through the reeds. Out on the shore, two teenagers sat: one propping a tome up and a rock, and the other basking in the dying sun's rays.

"Gin, shouldn't you put some sunscreen on?" asked Hermione, shifting the book so she could face her redhead friend.

"Ummm… no?" Ginny said, flipping over and shielding her eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped her book shut. Reaching over her companion, she pulled a tube of 30+ sunscreen towards her. She twisted the top off and squirted it all over her best-friend's bare stomach, making sure there was enough to smother her all over. "HERMIONE!" she squealed, trying to wipe some of the gloop off. In doing so, she managed to ruin a perfectly good pair of bathers.

The redhead sent her most fierce glare at the older girl. It must have worked, for Hermione looked quite afraid and took of at a run towards the waters edge. Lunging with a snarl, Ginny managed to topple down with her, landing with a splash at Ron and Harry's feet.

Ron smirked. "Care for a swim?" Ginny glared at him too. Ron paled and ran deeper into the water. Ginny tackled him and began to splash, and soon a water fight began.

---------------------

Nightfall soon came, and the four dripping teenagers made their way back up to the house. Out near the pines were the Old Oak stood, 10 Death Eaters stood awaiting their orders.

"Blissfully unaware. Perfect."

A man in a blood red mask stood at the front of the group, narrowed eyes darting around his old home.

"And now, we wait."

-------------------

"Ron! Bed! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley ordered, pushing her protesting 17-year-old up the staircase. Ron merely glared and stomped up the stairs, leaving Harry to follow.

Bidding the reset of the family goodnight, Harry walked up the stairs listening to Mrs. Weasley try and get the rest of her kids to follow.

Pushing the door open, he skipped (A/N tee hee) over to his cot and plonked himself down.

"I can't wait till we can get hunting," grumbled Ron, changing into his nightclothes, "Out there, mum can't tell me what to do. Out there, I can go to bed whenever I like!"

Harry swallowed hard. Thinking about hunting fragments of Tom Riddle's soul was enough to make anyone feel rather ill. Turning to get out his pj's, he changed the topic to a more light and (quite literally) fluffy one. "So, are you and Hermione… like a couple?" he asked Ron, flinging his soiled t-shirt into the ever-growing pile. Ron blushed and dove under his covers.

"Depends…" replied Ron, playing with a free thread on his bedspread.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's dodging the question. "What on?"

"Well, we were talking and we weren't sure wether yo-" Ron never finished his sentence. The entire house shook and the boys were thrown onto the ground. "Bloody Hell!"

----------------

"Aaaaand… GO!" ordered the red-masked Death Eater, drawing his wand from a sheath on his belt. His fellow servants followed his orders, pulling out wands and sending curses towards the house.

They could hear the scrambling of people down the stairs, but they would be outnumbered. 7 qualified witches and wizards and two who weren't of age yet. Come on, this was going to be easy.

---------------

Curses, hexes, spells and jinxes were flung across the moonlit backyard of the Burrow. Soon, merely one Death Eater was standing (Yeah. Easy…). It was evident that the other Death Eaters were poor duellers, 4 being taken down by Hermione alone. Their stunned bodies littered the earth, a few with airborne bogeys flying around their heads.

Harry stepped forward, wand raised and pointed at the masked figure. It did not flinch, nor provoke him like many others would. He just stood there, brown eyes boring into the saviour of the wizarding world.

"Who are you?" Harry snarled, taking another cautious step. The man just smirked.

"Who am I?" he asked, drawing closer. Behind Harry, Mrs. Weasley let out a sob. Mr. Weasley paled and held his wife. They both knew who he was by that voice. "Who am I? Ha ha. I was the fool, believing every word of that fraud Fudge, when my true master was alive and well. I have now found my rightful place, a place of unstoppable power. You corrupted my family, you know. They would have seen the light in the Dark. They would not be in the trouble they are in now. I told Ron you were no good, but did he believe me? You should know who I am Harry Potter." Peace followed his modest speech, and he drew nearer to the Burrow, taking in the sight of his old address.

Harry stood unmoving as the form pulled off his mask. Collective gasps were heard and Ginny screamed. In front of them was none other than…

Percy Weasley smirked, pocketing his mask. "Bet you didn't see that coming."

"You bastard!" yelled Ron, sprinting out of the group and lunging at his former brother. As far as he was concerned, he was no longer a part of his family. Soon, Ron had Percy pinned beneath him, punching and punching. Suddenly, a pair of strong, calloused hands roughly pulled him off his brother. In all of the 'excitement', no one had even bothered to notify the order, or tie up the Death Eaters. 3 of them had already woken up.

They helped Percy to his feet. Percy fixed his glasses and slipped his mask back on. With a wave and a sarcastic "I love you _mother_." He was gone.

-----------------

Shock had taken over the house. No one had ever suspected Percy Weasley as a Death Eater. Now, to make matters worse, Harry was being sent off to his dead Godfather's loathed family home.

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was safe. Wards were replaced, old magic reactivated.

Kreacher had been 'disposed' of as the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (even Hermione couldn't say he didn't deserve it.) and a new house elf had been appointed.

"Mister Harry Potter sir!" squealed a ball of leathery skin; bowling him over the moment he walked in the door.

"Dobby!" Harry winced, prying the hysterical house-elf off his leg, pulling razor sharp nails out of his skin. Bright green orbs glowed with unshed tears, "What are you doing here?"

The house elf smiled. "Mister Lupin is hiring me for you, Harry Potter!" Harry smiled weakly. He was feeling to down to properly smile. He would be sure to thank Remus later.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the fireplace, followed by Remus and Mr. Weasley. Between them, they enlarged 4 Hogwarts trunks, 5 duffel bags, 3 boxes full of food and a stuffed monkey.

"Mr. Monkey-Butt!" squealed Hermione, leaping forward and snatching the orange monkey from Remus' grip. Harry and Ron _tried_ to stifle their giggles, but failed miserably. Hermione frowned at the amused smiles on the adult's faces. "Shut-up," she spat at Ron.

"Need I remind you of Little Ronnie?" asked Mrs. Weasley, silencing Ron.

"Ok, time for bed," he chirped, rushing out of the room and up the stairs, leaving a blurred red streak in everyone else's eyes.

--------------

Hours later, Harry was still lying in bed, thinking things over in his head. Percy. Death Eaters. Ginny. Sirius. Ron and Hermione. Horcruxes. Ginny. Dumbledore. Lily and James. Ginny. Cedric. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny…

He couldn't get the redhead out of his head. She invaded his thoughts, preventing him from sleep. And when he _did_ get to sleep, there she was in his dreams. How would he defeat Voldykins without her? He had to do it though. She couldn't get hurt. He loved her too much.

Harry sat bolt upright. Love? He scratched the back of his head. Yes, love. He loved her like a sister, then a girlfriend, and now? Well, he didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Slipping out of his bed and pulling on a t-shirt, Harry snuck out of the door of his and Ron's room.

Slinking down the hall like a cat, he rounded the corner and went up the stairs. Pausing at the room Ginny and Hermione shared, he braced himself. If he found something… _girly_… like a bra or something, he would never be able to face the girls again. Steeling himself, he placed a hand on the doorknob and turned.

Once in the room, Harry looked around. Obviously Hermione's bed had the tower of books on the bedside table. That left the other bed for Ginny. He tiptoed over to the bed and sighed. She really was beautiful. And that's why they could never be together. He couldn't let something so beautiful be tainted by something so sinister and ugly. Like war.

With that thought in his head, Harry turned around and made his way back into his bed, wishing he could be with her someday, cursing that the day wouldn't come soon enough.

---------------

**A/N: Ok guys, I hope you liked the chapter! Im not sure I am happy with it, but hey. Did I surprise anyone? I doubt it :P. It has been done before. You know what to do now, see that little purple-blue button? Yeah, go click it and tell me wether you love it or hate it. Your input really counts!**

**Thank-you to all the people who reviewed last chapter! Here you are: PrettyPrincessRen, SlayerKitty00 (again, always), fake-truth86, and Taylor (in case you haven't noticed, she's my sister and a pain in da butt)… And from other chapters: Greg Hafrunt and my darling sister Taylor.**

**Oh yea and Mr. Monkey-Butt? My stuffed monkey :D he had to make an appearance.**

**Read Hogwarts: 2014! Please, I will give you cookies!**

**R&R&R**

**Luv Maddie xox**


End file.
